Union
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Postgame fluffy oneshot featuring Lloyd and Colette on a special day.


Post-game one shot set on a special day for Lloyd and Colette. Very fluffy and soppy.

Dedication: to my "Lloyd" who I said "yes" to, who I would wear a silly dress for.

Spoiler warning: contains a spoiler for something that happens at the end of the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I believe that it belongs to Namco.

* * *

Lloyd smiled softly, a smile that reached his eyes, as he looked over at Colette. The little angel had her hands clasped together happily and her wings were fluttering slightly as she watched their friends chatting and dancing. He leaned over and took her hands in his own. 

"You look so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, grinning as she blushed.

She shook her head which caused him to giggle.

"Yes you do," he purred, sighing contentedly as she nuzzled the base of his neck as she hid her blushing face shyly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. It felt so good and so right to hold her close and feel the warmth of her body next to his own. That was one of the many reasons why he'd asked her that special question one night while they were on their journey to collect up as many exspheres as possible. There had been no word he knew of that could have described how happy he had been when she had said yes. Even if there had been a word to describe that elated feeling it wouldn't be nearly strong enough to describe how he felt today.

He slowly unfurled his wings then curled them around his body so that the tips of them brushed Colette's wings. A shiver ran down his spine as Colette sighed a long, deep sigh and he felt her warm breath against his neck.

"Lloyd," she murmured his name quietly then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

They pulled apart suddenly when a flash of light followed by a giggle surprised them.

"Sheena!" Colette squeaked indignantly as she threw a scrunched up napkin at the ninja who was grinning and holding a camera.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Sheena pretended to be innocent.

"That was a private moment," Colette huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she pretended to be more upset than she really was.

"Then you should have found somewhere private to have that moment. Honestly, young people these days, no shame at all," Sheena shook her head and threw her arms open in an exaggerated gesture of mock-exasperation.

Colette stuck her tongue out at the summoner.

"Charming," Sheena laughed as she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Heeeey! It took ages to do my hair this morning!" Colette protested as she tried to bat Sheena's hand away.

"I know, I was the one helping you, remember?" Sheena laughed, giving Colette's hair one more ruffle before holding out her hand.

"How about a dance to make up for me being so horrible?" she offered before turning to Lloyd. "You don't mind if I borrow your wife for a quick dance do you?"

Lloyd smiled and shook his head then chuckled as Colette squeaked happily when she realised that the band were playing a song that she really liked. Sheena barely had time to pass the camera to Lloyd before she was dragged out onto the dance floor which caused the swordsman to laugh even more.

He grinned at the thought of the words that Sheena had used to describe Colette. His wife. It was such an honour to be able to call her that.

It had been so special to make those promises to Colette today. Even though he had already made so many of them before, often whispered softly into her ear, it was nice to do so again with their friends and family around to celebrate with them.

They had insisted on a simple ceremony outdoors, close to Lloyd's childhood home where the couple had spent many happy hours before the journey. They had, luckily, chosen the perfect day with weather that was warm and sunny but not too hot.

"That was fun," Colette smiled as she sat back down into her chair and passed Sheena the camera that Lloyd had placed on the table. The summoner thanked her then wandered back into the crowd mumbling something about privacy and leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Colette laughed as Noishe's head appeared from underneath the table.

"No Noishe, no more food for you, you'll be ill if you have any more," she chuckled, somehow managing to resist his puppy dog eyes look, and scritched him behind his ears.

"Are you having a nice time?" she asked the large dog-like creature.

"Of course he is, look at how many opportunities he has to beg for food," Lloyd smiled, shaking his head slightly.

He was pleased that everyone was having a nice time, especially Colette. It always pleased him to see her happy. He'd always done his best to make sure that she was and would continue to do so in the future.

A grin appeared on his face as some notes of a favourite song of theirs reached his ears. Without saying anything he got up from his chair and picked Colette up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her over to the dance floor. Once there he put her down and twirled her about to the music, enjoying her squeaks and giggles of delight.

When the song ended she collapsed breathlessly against him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

A slower song started and, almost without thinking, he started swaying to the music with her. He gave a little purr of delight as Colette sighed blissfully. He loved dancing with her like this, it was so peaceful, holding her so close and moving in time to the music with her.

He blushed as his thoughts strayed to things they'd be doing later that involved closeness and moving together. He smiled sheepishly as Colette lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him and tipped her head to one side questioningly. He leant down to nuzzle her neck and she blushed slightly, understanding.

"I love you. So much," he whispered softly in her ear, causing her blush to deepen.

He moved his head to capture her lips with his and as the kiss deepened all the music and noise around them seemed to fade away as he lost himself in thoughts of how perfect this felt.


End file.
